In Devil's Debt
by Talonarid
Summary: demons have escaped hell and tracked Lucifer down, And they want to punish him for everything that he has done to them, Which leads to them kidnapping Chloe and trying to sacrifice her to the 'Devil'. Lucifer has lost most of his powers and he has to ask his father for some favors, Will God finally answer him or will he have to deal with the problem himself? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii. What's up boyz and girlz, So... This is my first Lucifer fanfiction so be gentle :P This chapter is mostly building up to the actual story and what i wrote in the summary, So what you read in the summary will happen in chapter 2, And chapter 2 will happen if you guys and girls review and support me :D. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue the story or not. I really appreciate Reviews and Followers. Well... Enjoy.**

* * *

It was midnight, Chloe was on her bed reading her favorite book which was about an Angel who fell in love with a human, It kept reminding her about Lucifer and how he pretended to be the Devil, A couple of weeks had passed since Lucifer left and Chloe still hadn't gotten over it, What made him leave without even saying goodbye? As she was thinking to herself her phone rang... She quickly jumped out of her bed and took the phone, Hoping that it was Lucifer... But it was Dan. She sighed in disappointment and answered the phone.

"Dan, Is everything okay?" She asked in a worried tone, Dan was gasping as if he had seen the Devil himself.

"Chloe... I know that your father's murder case was solved... But I got some new clues showing that there was someone else behind the murder, And you won't like it... Can I come over?" Dan asked, Chloe froze for a moment, Not processing what she just heard. Her father's murderer was still out there...

"Of course." She said a little loudly, The second she said that, Someone knocked at the door. She narrowed her eyes.

"Dan... Is that you?" She asked.

"Um... Yeah..." Dan said laughing awkwardly. Chloe walked out of her bed and opened the door, She saw Dan in his usual clothes with his hands full of papers and other files. She welcomed him in and they both sat on the couch in the living room.

"So... What have you got there?" She said, Pointing at the folders in his hand. He paused and sighed for a moment.

"Um... I've received some evidence featuring the fact that... Lucifer Morningstar has something to do with your father's death..." He said in a low tone, Expecting Chloe to freak out, But she started laughing.

"No... No that's impossible... It was years ago and Lucifer hadn't been in L.A back then. And he wouldn't do such a thing... That's just not possible." She said with a smile, But after she saw the expression on Dan's face... Her smile faded away.

"You really are considering the fact that... That... Lucifer is the one responsible for my father's death?" She asked angrily, She wouldn't even imagine the possibility that Lucifer would be the one that killed her father. Dan wanted to talk but she stopped him with her hand.

"There is no acceptable proof for that Dan..." She said firmly, But she really hoped what she said was true, She could feel the tears dancing in her eyes.

"Look Chloe... There was a footage sent to us by an anonymous person, In the footage... Lucifer is talking to the killer and giving him a big amount of money in a briefcase. Your father died an hour afterward..." He said, Chloe started gasping, She covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"Are you completely sure?" Her voice trembled over each word. She shooked her head, Trying to hide the tears. Bearing the fact that Lucifer left her was hard enough and now she had to deal with another dreadful news.

"That's why he left isn't it..." She asked with a rough voice and hatred filled in her eyes.

"He probably sent the evidence to us before he left. Of course that's just a possibility, Maybe someone else found the footage and sent it to us, Either way... He is guilty and he needs to be arrested. We couldn't find him, I'm afraid there's only one way we can bring him out of his hideout." Dan suggested. Chloe nodded with an angry face, It just didn't pan out, Why would he do such a thing... The person who was considered her best friend...

"We need to fake a fatal injury on you..." He paused for a moment and lowered his voice. "I'm sure Mazikeen is in contact with him, She would definitely tell him and it would bring him here and then he'll be caught off guard." He said. Chloe didn't say anything for a moment and just stared at the ground.

"Do whatever you need to do Dan. I'll stay at the hospital and when he comes I'll arrest him myself." She said with a ravenous voice. Dan sighed and closed his eyes. "You don't have to do it, Chloe, We'll-" He was interrupted by Chloe...

"No... I need some answers." She said and nodded a couple of times. wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Dan stood up and gazed at her.

"I'll get going, Tomorrow we'll get ready for the mission. I'll pick you up, Don't let Mazikeen see you leaving the house with me." He whispered so Maze wouldn't hear them. Chloe nodded.

"I'm really sorry Chloe... I know what Lucifer meant to you." Dan said, Chloe glared at him with teary eyes.

"That son of a bitch meant nothing to me... Or if he did, He doesn't anymore..." She said. Dan sighed and walked toward the door. "Call me if you needed anything." He said before he left the house. Leaving Chloe lost in thoughts...

* * *

Chloe was talking to Dan, She had prepared the trap for Lucifer in the hospital. She was going to lay down and pretend to be sick and injured so she could somehow make Lucifer enter the hospital, She knew he was smart enough to make sure Chloe was even sick or whatnot.

As she was going to take off her LAPD sweatshirt, She heard a cough behind her, She quickly turned back to face the source. Her eyes opened wide and her heart skipped a beat... It was Lucifer, Staring into her eyes with a serious face, Without his usual smirk.

"Why were you trying to fool me with your fake injury detective? Do you really wanted to see me that badly?" He smirked and leaned onto the wall, Crossing his hands and waiting for an answer. Chloe's shock was placed by anger and hate. She fisted her hands and took a deep breath. Trying to calm herself from the idea of shooting Lucifer. Her eyes were starting to tear up but she tried to ignore the feelings.

"I know what you did Lucifer..." She paused and swallowed. "I know everything..." Her voice was shaking and she was breathing harshly. Lucifer's eyes narrowed in confusion, Not knowing anything about the situation, Or what Chloe was saying. He stood straight and tilted his head slightly.

"My apologies Detective but I'm not sure if I know what you're talking about-" He was cut off by Chloe. "Shut up." She snapped, The first drop of tear skipped her eyes. Lucifer's jaw dropped and he was too shocked to speak. He slowly walked toward her but she quickly pulled out her gun and pointed it at Lucifer's head. Lucifer didn't react and just kept walking toward her slowly.

"Stand back, Don't take another step or I'll shoot." Her chin was trembling from the amount of emotions she was having... She was literally on an emotional roller coaster... One second she was angry, A second later she felt betrayed, Another second she felt... Sad. It was hard for her to believe that her best friend and 'partner' has been the one responsible for her father's death... It just didn't pan out... But there was evidence and nothing could ignore that.

"Detective, Just tells me what I've done so I can defend myself against it, You know that I never lie-" He was once again cut off by Chloe.

"Yeah you never lie..." She said with sarcasm filled in her voice. "I know everything about my dad Lucifer. Stop playing around..." She was now gasping, How could a man kill her father and save her countless times? Why would he even bother? Did he feel guilty for what he had done to her family... To her? Lucifer's expression changed from confused to angry and he sighed in anger, Rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Could you please just tell me what's happening?" He was nearly yelling.

"I said don't move or I'll shoot" She warned again, He was getting closer to her by each second, And she was taking a step back as he took one forward.

"Just tell me what have I done Detective." He yelled. Chloe's hands were shaking like a furless cat in the snow, Her brain was saying don't shoot but her heart was saying shoot him in the heart. As she was walking back from him she hit the wall, Realizing she had no place to go.

"Stay back" She warned once again but this time Lucifer walked faster toward her. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The gunshot filled the room, After a couple of seconds she slowly opened her eyes and she saw Lucifer on the ground. He was hit in his abdomen and he had blacked out. She knew that everyone in the building heard the gunshot, And they would probably be there in a minute, But she still had a lot of questions to ask Lucifer... So she took Lucifer's hands and dragged him out by the back door, Taking him to her car...

* * *

 **A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

Lucifer woke up with the worst headache he had ever witnessed. He opened his eyes but everything was blurry and he couldn't see anything, He was laid down on something smooth, Probably a couch or maybe a bed. He tried to sit but he was welcomed by a massive pain in his stomach, He groaned and laid back, Biting his lips in order to stop himself from screaming, He realized that one of his hands was cuffed to the couch he was laying on.

"Wake up," He heard an unclear voice, Not able to recognize it. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, He could now see properly. He focused on the person sitting in front of him on another couch. He widened his eyes and he saw Chloe sitting there with puffy and red eyes. He tried to smile but the pain was too much.

"What happened detective? Judging by everything you said back there I was sure you were going to arrest me for something that i haven't done." He looked down at his stomach and noticed that he was bandaged. Chloe sighed through her nose and put away the gun in her hand.

"Oh..." He said and smirked forcefully. "I see... You're gonna do it 'your way'" He said in a sarcastic tone. "Never thought my own advice would be used against myself but... Whatever... I guess me leaving without saying goodbye made you too angry," He was feeling more pain by each second, He groaned after a wave of pain that past through his abdomen.

"Why did you kill him?" Chloe whispered quietly, It was obvious that she didn't have enough energy to talk aloud. Lucifer stared at her with confused eyes. "Beg your pardon detective?" He asked, Unsure about the person she was talking about. He snapped her hand on the table beside her.

"Why did you kill my father you bastard?" She yelled. Her eyes dropping tears like rain on a wintery night. Lucifer frowned and sat on the couch, Sending another wave of pain through his body, But he didn't really notice. "Detective i-" He was cut off again.

"Don't play dumb, You know what I'm talking about. You were the one responsible for my father's death." She started sobbing, It was pretty obvious that she was trying to gather her feelings and stop crying, But the amount of pain in her eyes were saying she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Detective, I assure you I'm not the one responsible for such a horrible act. I never kill, I punish-" Chloe chuckled sadly. "It's not the best time for you to go back to the whole I'm the Devil thing, Just tell me..." She sobbed. "Why did you kill him? What wrong did my father do? What did he do that he deserved to die like that? He was a good guy... A good father..." She cried out, Rageous eyes throwing daggers at him. Lucifer sat upstraight, Making his wound bleed like a waterfall, But he couldn't care less. Chloe noticed the blood on his bandage and to her surprise, She felt guilty and worried for a moment, Which made her really angry at herself, How could she care about someone who destroyed her life?

"I swear in my dad's name that I've done nothing to your father detective." He swore, Chloe covered her head in her hands and sobbed. "Just shut up... Just shut up" She whispered, Lucifer could barely hear her. She snapped her head upward and stared at him. "We have a footage of you, Talking and giving a briefcase full of money to the guy who assassinated my father and my father was killed an hour later. You can't deny it Lucifer... I trusted you, I trusted you with my life and probably with everything I had in life, I thought for a moment that we were something more... More than just working partners... You saved my life just before you left Los Angles... Just before you left me. Why?" She yelled, Her tears were boiling by anger.

Lucifer stormed up from the couch, Breakin the cuff and anything that it was attached to, Startling Chloe, She took her gun and stood up, Pointing it at Lucifer's head. Lucifer glared at her with wide eyes. He ran toward her and put the barrel of the gun on his head. Chloe stared at him with terror.

"Kill me detective... Pull the bloody trigger" He yelled. Chloe couldn't say what his expression was showing... Was it anger? Was it guilt? Sadness?, "You were the only reason I stayed alive on earth and didn't go back to hell, Now that I've lost your trust and you... I prefer to die..." Chloe was frozen and she couldn't make a move, Lucifer took the gun from her hand and throw it away. The sound of it falling on the ground trembled Chloe's body, She knew that he wouldn't hurt him... At least she hoped.

"And tell me detective... About your precious evidence that you stand so dearly for... Have you seen them?" He asked, The question hit Chloe like a wrecking ball. "And by the way, Did I look handsome on the tape you were bragging about? Oh right... You haven't seen it" Chloe opened her mouth to talk but her words died in her mouth as she noticed the tears in Lucifer's eyes... What had she done... Lucifer gazed into her eyes for a moment but he received no answers. He chuckled sadly. Putting pressure on his wound with his hand and looking down at it, his whole body was covered with blood...

"Thought so..." He whispered sadly. He started to walk away but stopped suddenly.

"You know... You said you trusted me... But honestly Detective... It doesn't look like you trust me even the slightest... I trusted you as well, You know, Probably more than I trusted myself. But it appears trusting people DOES turn out to hurt you." He paused. "I went through hell for you, I died for you but you believed the fact that I was the one who killed your father just by hearing about some... Said 'evidence'?" He asked, A tear succeeded on releasing itself from his eyes. Chloe could swear she was going to die from the amount of guilt and regret that she was feeling, She tried to say something countless times but each time her words denied escaping her mouth. She just stood there like a statue of guilt, He walked toward the door and opened it, Lefting the house without even looking back, Leaving Detective Chloe Deckar stranded and lost...

* * *

"I mean... What's wrong with her? Why would she believe in something she hasn't seen? I don't understand her..." Lucifer argued aggressively, Walking back and forth in a line in front of 's desk. Linda just watched him and stared at his blood soaked shirt with wide eyes. But she tried to ignore it because he was sharing and opening up his thoughts on the matter... Yes it was quite an irrational act by Detective Deckar to judge him so fast, But she wasn't in a very good mental condition at the moment...

"And oh... Don't get me started on what things she told me... She told me that, That I was responsible for his father's death and that I ruined her life and I was a LIAR. You know how much that hurt me? She was the only person I trusted and... And..." He paused and sighed, Rubbing his eyes. Doctor Linda smiled at him and leaned forward a little, Interested in what he was about to say.

"What? Loved?" She asked in a curious and low tone, Tilting her head to the side, It was the first time Lucifer was talking about his emotions toward Detective Deckar, And to be completely honest, Linda was really interested in the subject. Lucifer wanted to glare at her with anger but noticed that she was kind of right, But tried to pretend like he didn't hear what she said.

"By the way, What is with her shooting me all the time?" He paused with a questioning expression, "I asked her a couple of times if she is afraid of me and she answered no, And she looked certain for that matter, But everytime that i do something or she hears something about me, Either it's an acceptable source or just a stupid kid who doesn't even know how to spell Lucifer... I seem to scare her... And it's kind of..." He stopped to look for the correct word to use, Doctor Linda nodded at him and leaned her hands on her desk.

"It's bothering you that she's afraid of you sometimes, Doesn't it ?" She asked, Lucifer looked desperate and he sighed in confusion and sat on the couch by his side, Shutting his eyes and drowning in thoughts.

"I guess it does, I mean of course it does, It eats me from inside to think that I scare her... She is one of the few people that I trust... And I do not find humans trustworthy" He stood up and started walking around himself again. "I mean... Her opinion is the only thing that matters to me, If it was anyone else telling me that I was evil or that I was a failure to my kind and especially to my father... Or if it anyone else that didn't believe me being the devil... I couldn't care less. But she's not anyone else, She's... The detective that I like and respect." His wound had started bleeding again... Somehow. He didn't notice it but Linda did, She decided to warn him but he started talking again, It was like he didn't even feel the slightest of pain at the moment.

"I always thought that she was different, I always thought that she believed in me, And the Devil me... I died for her and I would do it again, No matter what she thinks of me or what she thinks I've done, As I recall her telling me, Friends help each other out, And that's what I'm going to do, Because she needs help and I consider myself her friend, Even if she doesn't consider me one, You know... I'm the devil after all and I'm not supposed to be good, But she changes me..." He felt pain rushing through his body, He looked down at his wound, Noticing that it had started bleeding again, He finally looked into Linda's eyes, She swallowed and sighed.

"Yes Lucifer, Since I know what you are I can relate but you can't expect Chloe to..." She froze and stopped talking but Lucifer didn't know why.

"Don't leave me hanging Doc..." He said in a humoral tone, He noticed that she was staring at the doorway, Biting her lower lip. He turned back to find out what she was staring at.

"Hey... Lucifer..." Chloe said in a weak voice. She was wearing black leggings and a long-sleeve gray blouse.

Lucifer could have sworn that his heart stopped for a moment, He muttered for a couple of seconds before he got back his voice, He smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Hi Detective, What are you doing here?" He asked with a grin on his face. Chloe narrowed her eyes, She looked like she was expecting Lucifer to rage at her or something... She took a deep breath and pointed her index finger at him, Like she was scolding him...

"How can you even talk to me after everything I've done?" She asked with disbelief in her teary red eyes. She was almost certain that the second Lucifer had seen him he would storm out of the building or something, The reaction she got was not what she thought she'd get. Lucifer slightly tilted his head toward Doctor Linda.

"How much of our conversation do you think she heard?" He whispered quietly, Linda leaned forward, "I guess she heard just enough." She whispered. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, "So she heard everything that I just said? Well that's just awkward..." He whispered, Chloe stared at them confused.

"You both know that I'm standing here right?" After they stared at her with confused, And questioning eyes Chloe rose her eyebrow, "Right...?" She asked again, As if she had doubted if they knew, She sighed and stared down at her hands, Playing with her nails, Biting down her tongue to stop the tears.

"Look... Lucifer, I'm just here to apologise and say that..." Her voice shook over the last word, She took a deep breath and calmed herself, Trying to hold back the tears that were rolling in her eyes. "I will totally understand if you are going to hate me from now on and for the rest of your life, I won't blame you, You have every right to-" Lucifer laughed.

"Detective, Apologie is accepted." The answer seemed to hit Chloe like a truck. She opened her mouth to talk but no words came out... Doctor Linda just watched them as they were talking,

"Uh... You... You're messing with me right?" She asked, A tear dropped from her eye. Lucifer slowly walked close to her, Trying not to startle her. He put his thumb on her face and wiped away the tear. She just gazed into his eyes.

"Well, I'm trying to be a forgiving kind, Like father like son I guess..." He stared at the sky over the window, Laughing at his own sarcastic joke. Chloe just didn't seem to believe that he actually forgave her, If anyone had done that to her she wouldn't be able to forgive them... Sure she would ignore it and pretend like it never happened, But she wouldn't actually forgive what they did, How could he? She even shot her... Her eyes widened as she remembered that she shot him, She quickly removed Lucifer's suit and found the white shirt soaked with blood, It was wet, Proving that it was fresh.

"Lucifer you're bleeding." She said with a worry full tone, Covering her mouth with her hands and quietly gasping... What had she done... She regretted every second of it, What a fool she was... Lucifer looked down at the injury and smiled sadly.

"Remember, You do make me vulnerable." He said and leaned against the wall, His sight was fading, It was like he hadn't noticed it until Chloe mentioned it. Linda stood and walked toward them, Checking out Lucifer's wound.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital." She demanded and took his hand but he didn't move.

"I can't go to a hospital, Detective douche and probably every other LAPD is looking after me last time I checked." He whispered, Not able to speak loudly because of the pain, It was weird... He didn't feel any pain while he was talking to Chloe, Had Chloe distracted him that much? Chloe ran her hand through her hair and sighed, Reminded of the mess she made.

"Then I'll drive you to my house... Come on let's get going, I'll call a Doctor friend of mine to come over-" Doctor Linda stepped between them.

"I'll try and pretend like I didn't hear you talking about another Doctor." She said casually and tried to help Lucifer by taking his arm, So did Chloe... They brought him to the car and drove toward Chloe's house, The ride was passed only by Chloe dropping tears secretly because of the guilt she felt and Doctor Linda checking on the sweating and powerless Lucifer, The bullet hadn't hit any organs, fortunately.

They finally arrived and they helped Lucifer to get to the home and on the couch, It was twelve o'clock and probably Dan had helped Trixie to get into bed, But she really hoped that Trixie would be asleep.

She checked Trixie's room and found her sleeping, She sighed in relief and closed the bedroom's door and walked toward Lucifer. Doctor Linda was in the bathroom, Looking for some disinfections and bandages. Lucifer was breathing loudly and he was sweating hard. Chloe Bit her lips to stop herself from crying, She put her hand on Lucifer's and stared at him.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Lucifer glared at her, "It's not your... fault Detective." He said, Gasping in between his words. Chloe looked offended and her jaw dropped.

"How can you say that Lucifer? That it's not my fault? Last time I checked I was the one who shot you and... And..." She sobbed but took a deep breath and continued. "And doubted you in the first place... I swear Lucifer... I would do anything to make everything right, I'll do anything that you ask me." She said desperately. Lucifer shut his eyes in sadness.

"Look Detective... I can't lie and say that I understand why you would do what you did, Because I didn't care about my dad... But as I said once, You do. And I will never blame you for that... I swear on my father's name that I had forgiven you the second I left your house... And I didn't mean any of those things that I said back there... And as to your statement of 'I'll do anything to make it right'..." He paused and took a breath. "Just promise me you won't doubt my loyalty to you ever again." He said and gazed into her beautiful wet eyes. Chloe was speechless for a moment, His partner was the kindest and best man on the planet... She shook her head and smiled, She couldn't control herself anymore, She hugged him as hard as she could, Being careful to not hit his wound. "I promise Lucifer..." She said with tears of happiness in her eyes. Lucifer... For the first time in a long time... Felt worthy and happy...

"And if you want to make sure... that I'm not lying, We can make a deal..." He said, Chloe narrowed her eyes and sat up straight, Interested about what he was going to say, He continued with a smile, "I will forget everything that happened today... And I mean everything." He stared into her eyes, He noticed the beautiful smile on her face... He considered himself the happiest ex-angel and human for being her friend... Even if it was God's 'plan', "And you will forget whatever you heard at my session with Doctor Linda." Chloe's smile widened and she hugged him again. "Off course... Thank you Lucifer... Thank you..." Before she pulled away she still had one thing to say... "I know I'm not in a position to ask for any favor but... Will you promise me something as well?" She asked with a shaky voice. Lucifer nodded as he was hugging her back, He wasn't good with physical kindness... Or any physical contact in particular. but for some reason, He had forgotten all his problems and pain as Chloe was in his embrace...

"Will you promise that you'll... You will never... Leave me like that again?" She said, Her chin was shaking in anxiety, Like she was ready to burst out crying... Lucifer's smile faded by the amount of sadness he felt in her gorgeous eyes... He swallowed hard and gazed into her eyes, The fact that his father put Chloe in his path struck him again, But he had realized something... He didn't care at all... He gazed into her eyes but didn't say anything... She first thought that he was not going to promise anything, She sighed and ran her hand through her hair and started mumbling but Lucifer stopped her.

"I promise you, Detective, I promise I will never leave you again... Not even in the worst circumstances." He swore, Chloe laughed immediately and closed her eyes and sighed in relief. When she opened her eyes she noticed Lucifer's bloody wound again, Her expression darkened and her eyes started tearing up again, She didn't say or do anything which tickled Lucifer's curiosity. He rose his eyebrow, Wondering what had made her sad, Which was answered a second later...

"Once again... Thank you for forgiving me, That means the world to me..." She said... She was about to continue but Lucifer stopped her and smirked... "We had a deal Detective... Nothing happened..." He whispered. Chloe wanted to say something but she found no words that were worthy enough... As she was drowned in her thoughts Linda appeared from the bathroom, Her hands full with bandages and disinfections.

"I found some nice and useful disinfections, They will probably disinfect your wound quickly. Please sit so I can bandage you." She asked from the king of hell. He tried to sit but groaned in pain and shut his eyes hard, Chloe helped him and pulled him. He sat there, Gasping quietly, Linda poured the disinfection first, Lucifer's eyes shut in pain but he did not complain. After she was done she started bandaging the wound, Which finished quite fast. She sighed and smiled.

"Well... I guess I'll get going, You better stay here, Your wound has just been bandaged, It will start bleeding again if you move a lot, So just sit like a good Devi... Man and don't move." She said and walked toward the door quickly, Like she was in a hurry. It was honestly kind of funny. Chloe smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I guess I will leave as well..." He said, Chloe glared at him with shocked eyes.

"Didn't you hear what Doctor Linda said? You are not going anywhere, I'll make the bed ready for you, You can stay here..." Lucifer stopped her and smirked.

"I would love to join you in your bed Detective but I don't want to be a pain in the butt for you, I really would prefer if I could just go to Lux... I really don't want to bother you." He said, Chloe ignored the first statement but she couldn't believe what she just heard, She just shot him and insulted him with a bunch of lies and he declines to stay in her house so he wouldn't bother her? She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Shut up." She snapped. Lucifer's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. "Um... I mean it's... It's totally fine, I want you to stay here." She said, He shook his head slightly.

"But Detective it's really not necessary, I'll be just fine." Chloe looked like she wasn't feeling so good... It felt like she was afraid of something. She nodded and bit her lower lip. "Okay... Um... I don't want to make you uncomfortable I will give you a ride to Lux." She was about to stand up but Lucifer stopped her by taking her arm.

"Are you okay Detective?" He asked, With a worry filled voice. Chloe looked at him with unblinking eyes but then stared at the ground. "Yes I'm fine, Why do you ask?" She said, Not making eye contact. He sighed, He knew that if she didn't want him to know something, She wouldn't say it... But deep down... He knew that she was afraid, He didn't know what... But he didn't really care why she was afraid, He had to help her out no matter the reason. He faked a groan and put his hand on his wound.

"You know what... I guess I'll stay Detective." He said, He noticed the sudden smile on her face but he pretended that he didn't see it.

"Um... Alright, As I said I want you to be comfortable, So if you want to stay I will make the bed ready, You really need to rest." She said, It seemed like she was hiding her happiness, Lucifer smiled and nodded. She left to make the bed ready for him when he heard Trixie's bedroom door. Trixie appeared with a sleepy face but the second she noticed Lucifer she smiled widely. Lucifer squirmed in the couch.

"Detective... Your spawn is up." He yelled. Trixie ran to him and hugged him while she was screaming his name, Fortunately not hitting his wound. He tried to pull back but there was no space left on the couch. He groaned and gave up. Chloe arrived and saw her daughter hugging Lucifer, And to be honest... Lucifer's face was priceless. She gave out a laugh and walked toward them, Separating them, She kneeled in front of Trixie and smiled at her.

"Lucifer is not feeling very good monkey, He needs to rest. Tomorrow you can have as many hugging time with him as you want. Now go to bed and try to have some sleep." She said and kissed Trixie's forehead. Trixie looked at Lucifer and frowned.

"Is Lucifer okay?" She asked, Lucifer smiled slightly.

"Yes little thing, I assure you that I'm okay, I'll be even better if I slept a little." He said, Trixie smiled and hugged him again, He flinched but did not say anything in front of Chloe. Trixie pulled away and ran toward her bedroom. Chloe smiled at her daughter and then faced Lucifer.

"Come on, I'll help you to get to the bedroom. I'll have the couch." She said while she was trying to help Lucifer standing up. He tilted his head slightly and rose his eyebrow.

"Don't you trust me Detective?" He asked curiously.

"I do... What does it have to do with anything?"

"If you trust me then why don't you sleep in the same bed with me? I promise I will not touch you the slightest. I respect you too much for that..." He was going to continue but Chloe interrupted him.

"I've been having nightmares and I wake up screaming sometimes, Don't want to wake you up, You need as much sleep as you can get..." She seemed like she had said something she wanted to say for a long time. Lucifer's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a moment.

"Uh... Detective I know nightmares the best, And I assure you, You will not have nightmares if you sleep with someone else, Specially if that 'someone else' is me. And I have a trick that will make you have good dreams." He said with a tempting voice, Dancing his eyebrows. Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled.

"If it was any other day I wouldn't even consider that but... I'm kind of afraid to sleep alone. Although if you even try to make a move or touch me even if not on purpose, I will shoot you, And I have a gun." She said with her index finger pointing at Lucifer. Lucifer laughed and nodded in between.

"It's a deal then..."

She helped him to get to the bedroom and into the bed, She remembered that she hadn't changed her clothes, He noticed the situation and smiled.

"I don't mind watching." He said as he was laying his head on his palm while his elbow was on the pillow. Chloe glared at him with a frown on her face. He brought his hands up in defense and laughed. "Alright I won't look." He said and turned to the other side of the bed, A couple of minutes passed and the lights turned off, He looked back only to see Chloe in a brief and clingy dress and shorts. His eyes dropped to the floor by the sight, He wanted to say something but Chloe talked before he could.

"What? My other clothes are dirty."

* * *

 **So? :P How was it? Should i continue writing for the next chapters? Please review and follow, It will motivate me to write (Of course if you guys are intrested in the story)**

 **Love you guys and girls :X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eeeey. What's up, Thank you all for all the reviews and the followings, I really appreciate it :P**

 **Lil One 529 : Hey whats up. Thank you for the support, I'm really happy that you enjoyed the story :D I sure will continue if i see that people are interested in my story :P Thank you again.**

 **Reytenstiel : Well here you go :D Enjoy the story mate, Thank you for the review.**

 **Ilovelucifer : Hello there. Well the actuall story line begins in the next chapter, Although i really hope that you like the story :D Enjoy it as much as you can :P Thank you for the support.**

 **Garfield : Well hello 'garfield' :D Thank you for the review I really appreciate it, Hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well.**

* * *

"My nightclothes are dirty so don't judge me Lucifer, You've seen women worse. And I'm not trying to make a move so don't even think about it." She swallowed hard, Squirming as she talked, Lucifer smirked with his eyes focused on her body and clothes.

"This one is even dirtier Detective." He said with an amused look on his face, Chloe rolled her eyes, He was still staring down at her beautiful round body when he was snapped out of his thoughts by Chloe.

"Can you please stop staring? It's creepy." She asked as she crawled into the bed and pulled the blanket on herself so she could hide her exotic clothes. He smiled and faced her. He stared at her for a couple of moments and then his smile widened.

"So Detective... What dream do you want to have tonight? Don't be ashamed if it contains me being naked, I'm fine with it." He asked. At first she laughed but then she realized he was not joking. She rose an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Wait... You're actually serious..." She said with curious eyes. He started laughing quietly and nodded. "Any dream that you desire Detective, Try me..." He said casually, Her expression changed from amused to confused.

"Don't worry, I'm not a freak, I'm just the Devil." He said with a grin, Chloe decided to ignore his statement. "But I'm curious to know, If you don't mind of course." He whispered.

"Well..." She whispered back and paused for a moment. "I once went finishing with my father and..." Her voice broken, "And... We really had a good time... I caught my first fish that day and he said... He said that he was proud of me... He was a tough guy to be made proud, You know..." Her eyes teared up and her tears fell freely. "I was only fifteen back then..." She tried to control her feelings but her voice kept betraying her, The good days that she had with her father kept coming to her and it was killing her inside. Lucifer quickly embraced her, Being careful about his wound. He caressed her back, As she sobbed silently on his shoulders.

"Shhh... It's fine Detective... You can cry as much as you want... I'm here for you..." He whispered as he kissed her forehead, She froze by his action but it felt nice... And it made her feel Safe and comforted, So she decided not to overreact to it, She just smiled.

"Thank you, Lucifer... I don't know what would I do if I didn't have you... I guess I cried more than I've ever had in my life this week" She said in a slightly shaking voice. She never would admit it again, But she was starting to think that she was falling head over heels in love with the man. Lucifer pulled away and wiped away her tears with the back of his hand.

"Try to get some sleep Detective," He said and paused, Staring deep into her eyes, She seemed afraid and he knew why. "I promise you won't have a nightmare." He said and started caressing her hair, She did not complain and just enjoyed the feeling, Closed her eyes and before she knew it, She fell asleep in his arms. He sighed quietly and watched her as she slept, Her breath against his chest was priceless.

"Sleep tight Detective." He whispered and closed his eyes, Chloe still in his embrace.

 **AN HOUR LATER.**

She woke up with a very pleasant smell filling her nose, The warm sun and the sound of the birds singing their songs was in the air, The slightly cold weather sent a pleasant shiver through her body, She opened her eyes and found herself in a boat, With a fishing hook in front of her, Stuck on the floor of the boat. She looked around with sleepy eyes to find out where was she, It was in the middle of a very beautiful and familiar lake with green trees surrounding it and the sun shining like it never had, She noticed a presence behind her, She turned back to find a man sitting on the other side of the boat with a bottle of beer in his hand, He wasn't facing her so she couldn't see who he was. She took a deep breath and tried to get a peek at his face when the man turned back, She froze and her jaw dropped to the floor, Not believing what her eyes were showing her. It was her dad... In his old leather jacket with his blond beard still in shape. She started murmuring but she didn't know what to say.

"You want some water honey?" John called out as he stared at her, Waiting for her answer, The box of water bottles by his side. She started gasping and rubbing her eyes but it didn't seem like it was a dream. Her father smiled at her. "Seasick much? Don't worry it will pass." He said and walked toward her, She covered her mouth, As a big smile took place on her lips, He sat by her side and leaned his hands on his knees.

"I used to come to this very same lake with my father, Those days were the best days in my life..." He chuckled to himself, She finally realized where she was... It was the lake she and her father went fishing together twenty years ago... She recalled what Lucifer said and it gave her the goose bumps, Could the whole dreaming things be related to him?

"I really want you to have a-" He stopped as he noticed that the fishing pole was shaking, He laughed aloud and faced Chloe.

"You caught your first fish sweetie, Come on, Role that string." He said with a cheerful voice. Chloe gave a small laugh while her tears fell, Her chin was shaking in sadness- Or maybe happiness... She quickly reached for the pole and spun the string. A squirming fish appeared out of the lake... She remembered every second of that day. John reached out for the fish and freed it from the hook and threw it back to the lake.

"Well how's that... Your first fish," He hugged her tightly. The feeling she had when he hugged her was priceless, "I'm proud of you monkey," Her childhood nickname burst her into tears. She felt like she was flying in the clouds, She hadn't felt that happy in a long time... She hugged him back and started crying on his shoulder. "I love you, Dad..." As she opened her eyes she noticed Lucifer standing in the forest with a big smile on his face...

She woke up with tears in her eyes, She laughed uncontrollably but quietly... It was the best dream she'd ever had, And it felt completely real somehow, She focused on her surroundings and she noticed Lucifer on the other side of the bed, Shirtless and the only cover he had was his bandage. She rose her eyebrows, Her smile still on her lips, Not sure why he wasn't wearing a shirt, But then she realized that it was a bit warm in her room. He took a deep breath and turned back, Showing off the wounds on his back in front of Chloe... Her jaw dropped... She didn't get to see them closely before, And to be honest she was curious about them. She slowly crawled toward him and studied the wounds... He said they were the place that his 'wings' used to be at, But she just couldn't believe that... He was the best friend that she or anyone else could ask for, How could he be the Devil? She slowly tried to touch the wounds with the tip of her index finger, But before she even touched them he flinched, She quickly pulled away her hand and regretted doing that at the first place. She sighed and got out of the bed quietly, She stared at him and bit her lip. "What did they do to you Lucifer... Why would your father do such a thing..." She whispered, Trying not to disturb his sleep.

"Not his fault... I did it myself remember?" He talked suddenly, Startling Chloe and making her yelp with her hands covering her mouth. She shut her eyes and started gasping, Then she faced Lucifer with a 'what the hell' expression, He smirked at her and stood up from the bed and took his shirt and wore it. Chloe swallowed and started mumbling...

"Um... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be rude and try to-" She was cut off by Lucifer.

"It's okay..." He paused and sighed through his nose. "Excuse my nudity Detective, Although I know you don't mind it," He smiled, "It was a bit hot in here, Isn't it sarcastic? That the devil feels warm on earth?" He said and his smile widened, Chloe rolled her eyes and was about to walk out of the room when Lucifer talked again.

"How was your dream by the way?" He asked while pulling up the sleeves of his shirt. Chloe froze and felt the goose bumps on her body again. She at first didn't do anything but then turned back and faced him with a questioning face.

"How do you know about my dream?" She said, A little smile formed on her face as she remembered the dream, Lucifer smiled.

"Well... I punish people by giving them their worst nightmare, Because I can't 'literally' burn them on earth, So that's how I punish them, By making them see the worst. Apparently, I can do the opposite as well, And give people their best desires." He said and stared into Chloe's eyes, For the first time she doubted the fact that Lucifer was just role playing, Maybe he was the Devil himself. She blinked a couple of times and wanted to say something but didn't find the right word, To her luck, Her phone started ringing, She picked up the phone and smiled...

"It's Maze..." She whispered, She hadn't seen Maze in a long time and she kind of missed her. Lucifer's eyes widened but he brought back his smile.

"Well answer it detective..." She answered the phone and started talking, Laughing in between. Lucifer couldn't really hear what they were discussing.

"Alright, See you in an hour." She said and then hung up, She gave a quick look at Lucifer and found him with questions face.

"Linda called her and told her about everything. She and Linda are on their way with some booze, They wanted to throw a party... Yes at 3o clock in the morning," She said and waited for Lucifer's reaction, He was staring at the wall with narrow eyes.

"She bought a phone?" He asked himself quietly, Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Well... Maze always loved late night parties-" He was about to continue but Chloe started talking.

"Amanediel is coming as well." She said, Lucifer's smile faded, She did not expect him to get that sad just by hearing that his brother was coming to meet them.

"Why would..." He stopped and sighed, "Nevermind... What do you say if you start without them with some red wine?" He said with a tempting voice, Chloe smiled and took a deep breath through her nose.

"I have an old bottle of wine, It's my father's..." She said, She smiled as she was reminded of her father, Lucifer brought his hand up and stopped her.

"No Detective I don't want you to waste a wine bottle that your father gave to you only to drink it with me." He said but she just smiled.

"Who said I'm opening it up because of you?" She said and rose her eyebrows in a funny way. Lucifer faked an offended face. "Well how sweet of you." He said sarcastically and smiled. She started walking out of the room to pour some wine. She opened a drawer in her kitchen and took a very old looking bottle with an autograph on the small paper that was connected to it. She opened it up and poured some of it in a pair of wine glasses and gave one to Lucifer. He smelled the wine and smiled.

"Wow... Smells great, How old is it?" He asked.

"seventy-two years... It belonged to my grandfather at first." She was confronted with an impressed Lucifer. He knocked his glass to hers "Cheers", He took a small sip of the wine. His face lighted up and he laughed. "Bring it in Detective, This is phenomenal." He stated, Chloe chuckled and took a long sip of her glass and shooked her head afterward. They both smiled and Chloe poured another round, And another one, And another one... They drank the whole bottle and didn't even notice that the time was passing as they were talking and laughing together, Keeping their voices down so Trixie wouldn't wake up. The bottle ended and Chloe took it in her hands and stared at it with drunk eyes and a smile.

"Thank you father... It was worth the wait." She said and looked down at Lucifer who did not look drunk at all... Which was expectable from a bar owner, Although she didn't drink that much so she got drunk so fast, And when she was drunk... She asked dumb questions.

"Tell me Lucifer..." She said with a happy voice. "Did you force me to have that awesome dream?" He smiled and took the last sip of his glass, He didn't want to lie to her but he also didn't want her to think that it was all a fake memory that was made by Lucifer.

"No Detective I didn't 'force' it to you..." He said and smiled to himself _'You wanted it... I'd never force something to you...'_ He thought to himself. "It was your father... In heavens there's a rule If you are a VIP kind of guy. You can go to other people's dream. Probably your father wanted you to re-live that memory, Maybe he wanted to remind you of how much he loved you." He said. Chloe smiled, Not wanting to cry again, She looked up at the ceiling and chuckled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO DAD." She nearly yelled, Which concerned Lucifer about Trixie but fortunately she didn't seem to wake up. A knock on the door could be heard, Lucifer stood up before Chloe could and walked to open the door, As he opened the door he was slapped in the face with a powerful hand, He put his hand on his cheek and stared at Maze who was staying there with a frown, Amanediel and Linda behind her, They were holding back their laughs. Lucifer smiled and hugged Maze, Her eyes widened and she didn't know what just happened, She wasn't used to Lucifer showing emotions toward her.

"I missed you too." He said and pulled away, Opening up the way for them to enter, He glared at Amanediel as he walked in. Maze walked into the living room and found a drunk smiling Chloe on the couch with her hands around a bottle like it was a little baby, As soon as Chloe saw Maze her smile widened.

"MAZE." She yelled. Lucifer quickly ran toward them and put his index finger in front of his nose and shushed, Expressing the fact that Trixie was asleep, Chloe rose her eyebrows. "Sorry... Sorry" She whispered 'too' quietly, Almost no one heard what she said. Maze smiled and hugged Chloe and shut her eyes.

"I missed you Chloe..." She said which made Chloe smile. "I missed you too..." Maze pulled away and sat by her side, Amanediel and Doctor Martin walked in and sat on the couch, Linda was holding a bag which apparently contained some wine and champagne, Linda smiled and looked up at Maze. "So... What are we going to do?" She asked. Maze stood up and clapped her hands together.

"Lucifer... Sit there." She said while pointing at the ground. Lucifer's eyebrow rose in amusement. "Demanding... I like it." He smirked and sat where Maze showed him. She faced Chloe, "And you sit in front of him." She said, The drunk Chloe nodded and stood up and sat exactly an inch away from Lucifer's face. Lucifer froze and did not move, He could feel Chloe's breath on his face, His eyes wide and his mouth shut as he swallowed hard. Maze started laughing and dragged her away from Lucifer. "God I love the drunk Chloe..." Maze whispered.

Maze sat by Chloe's side and stared at Amanediel. "And you sit in front of me." Amanediel's mouth opened but he could not complain, He rolled her eyes and sat in front of Maze. She then faced Linda and smiled. "And you sit by my side in front of..." She paused and then took a big firm pillow from the couch and put it in front of where Linda was supposed to sit. "This pillow..." She said with an awkward smile, Linda stared at her and blinked a couple of times.

"Hmmm... Classy." Everyone laughed quietly at her statement. She sat by Maze's side and everyone waited for Maze to say what they were going to do. Maze smiled and gave a good look at all of them and then smirked.

"We are..." She paused. "Going to..." She paused again, Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Play... Seven minutes in heaven." She said and her smirk became more devilish.

"I've spent more than that in heaven and I'm not planning on going back there... So no thank you," Lucifer complained with a surprised voice... Everyone chuckled because they knew about the whole Devil thing but Chloe just stared at them with a 'look at these idiots' look on her face.

"My partner is a pillow... This will be nasty." Linda said with an erotic voice, Everyone started laughing again, But Maze stopped them. "So... This is how this game is going to go... We'll put a bottle in front of us and we'll spin in, The two people in front and on the other side of the bottle will have to go into a closet and do 'Whatever' they want." She said, Lucifer stared at Chloe with an awkward expression on his face, Trying to play 'cool' but he failed miserably but Chloe looked like she was interested in the game, Amanediel was staring at the grinning Maze with wide eyes.

"Oh... I can not wait..." Linda looked while she was winking at the pillow and sending kisses toward it, Lucifer noticed it and laughed under his breath. Maze noticed the empty bottle in Chloe's embrace.

"Can I use that?" She asked and reached out for the bottle but Chloe pulled the bottle closer to her chest, Just like she was protecting it. "NO." She said while she was patting the bottle. Maze stared at her with shocked eyes, "Okay..." She reached out for a bottle of wine in the bag that Linda brought and took one and opened it... And drank the whole bottle in one breath. Everyone stared at her with a smile and narrow eyes. She looked at them and brought her shoulders and hands up in defense.

"What? We needed a bottle..." She said and sat back where she was, Giving everyone a can of beer which everyone started drinking, Then she placed the bottle in the middle, She gave a tempting look to everyone and spun the bottle... Everyone held their breath as the bottle spun... The ends of bottle showed Maze and the other showed Amanediel... Amanediel's jaw dropped and he started mumbling, Maze quickly stood up and took his hand, He did not resist because he knew he couldn't. She brought the helpless Amanediel toward the nearby closet and took all the clothes out and threw him inside, She gave a look at the laughing audience on the ground and smiled...

"Wish him luck..." She said and entered the closet and closed it... A feminine yelp could be heard which was definitely from Amanediel, Lucifer and Linda started laughing and Chloe just shooked her head with a wide smile on her face. A minute later moans could be heard from the closet and then the closet door opened and a messy Amanediel and a satisfied Maze with a devilish smiled appeared out of it. Amanediel looked down at his pants to find the belt open, He quickly closed his belt and took a deep breath, Maze casually sat back at her place with a tempting gaze toward Amanediel, He came back and sat there with an anxious expression.

"I've seen things... That I'll have nightmares about..." Amanediel whispered. They opened up a bottle of champagne and Maze took some glasses from the kitchen and poured everyone a glass. They all cheersed together, "To the best night of Amanediel's life..." Maze cheersed and Amanediel rolled his eyes. They drank their glass and Maze clapped her hands together and warmed up for another round of the game. She spun the bottle and again it showed Maze and Amanediel...

Amanediel's eyes narrowed... "Are you doing this on purpose? Cause I feel like you're doing this on purpose." He said and chuckled as Maze smiled, She spun the bottle again and this time it showed Chloe and Lucifer... Maze noticed the sudden blush on the Devil's face. Chloe's eyes narrowed but she did not say anything and just stared at the uncomfortably anxious Lucifer... Maze noticed the tension between them, So she decided to help them out... She stood up and took both their hands and dragged them toward the closet, They both started mumbling but Maze opened the closet's door and threw them both in and locked the door, They were really close together and it made them both uncomfortable... Or maybe it built a temptation... They did not know.

"Won't open the door unless I hear some action..." Maze teased... Everyone was drunk at that point, Even Lucifer. Although he was keeping the gap between their faces but their bodies and chests were touching and there was no space to prevent that. Both their breathings had become harsh and they were wondering what to do in that awkward situation... She was just trying to deny any eye contacts and he was trying to find a subject for distraction, Her body's touch against his body was making his heart beat like a bird...

"So... How's the weather?" He asked, Chloe chuckled and shook her head... "We're in a closet Lucifer..." She said and Lucifer started nodding, "Right... Right..." He said with a nervous voice. Chloe's eyes showed a sparkle of amusement...

"Are you nervous?" She asked with a smile, He didn't know what to say but then laughed and shook his head, "No... Off course not... Why would I be nervous... I'm the Devil..." He swallowed hard and Chloe placed the line of hair on her face behind her ear with her finger. "You've been with hundred of women who were hotter than me and most of them weren't wearing much of clothing and you are feeling nervous with me?" She asked with a curious and confused voice. He opened his mouth and paused, Then stared at the ground.

"I assure you Detective... I've never seen someone who was even remotely as beautiful as you." He felt a little weird when he said that, He would never admit it but he was a little drunk at the time... He stared into her eyes and she looked speechless, They're breathing became even harsher and it had turned into somewhat of a gasp, They could hear each other's heartbeat which tempted both of them a little. They gazed into each other's eyes for seconds and then his lips felt the warm embrace of hers. She started kissing him passionately and he froze for a moment but then started kissing back, The tension and the feeling they had while kissing each other were driving them crazy, A minute passed and they were still kissing as passionately as before but then the door opened and the light blinded them for a second. Maze's eyes widened and she smiled and crossed her hands...

"Respect..." She said, They both got out of the closet quickly and sighed...

"Did they do it?" Amanediel asked with a serious voice and a frown... Maze walked toward him, "Yes..." She said and smiled.

"DAMNIT." He cursed and took a fifty dollar bill from his pocket and gave it to Maze. Chloe and Lucifer stared at them with open mouths and funny faces.

"What? A deal is a deal..." They laughed and they sat back where they were. Maze faced Linda.

"So... Wanna join the handsome pillow in the closet?" She asked and Linda smiled.

"I'll pass." She said and laughed, Her phone received a message, She read it and sighed. "One of my patients, She needs to see me... Yes, At 5 A.M..." She said and stood up, Gathering her stuff from the couch.

"We'll get going too..." Maze said and took Amanediel's hands, He swallowed. "I don't that I-" Maze got close to his ear and placed her hand on his neck, "Shhh... Let's have some fun." She said and dragged him out of the house and Linda followed up, They said their regards and left the house, Leaving Chloe and Lucifer alone at the house.

Chloe was too drunk to care about what just happened or worry about it but Lucifer was not. He swallowed and sat on the couch by Chloe's side, They didn't say a word as they sat there and watched each other's movements. Chloe sighed and laid down her head on Lucifer's lap, Lucifer froze and did not move, His hands in the air trying not to touch her, She yawned and then closed her eyes. Lucifer smiled and sighed through his nose. He slowly put his hand in her hair and started caressing her head and playing with her hair, And it seemed like it had relaxed her, A couple of minutes passed and she seemed asleep, He wanted to take her to her bed but she was sleeping so adorabley that he didn't want to wake her up. He just sat there and stared at her face while thinking about the kiss they had, The warmness of her lips on his was priceless... He slowly brought the hair on her face to the back of her ear and slowly kissed her forehead and closed his eyes...

Lucifer woke up to find Chloe talking on the phone, She was talking formaly so he was kind of sure that she was talking to her boss.

"I'll be there." She said and hung up. She walked toward her room to get dressed. She started dressing up quickly as Lucifer did not enter the room to give her some privacy.

"Who was that?" He asked as he was staring at the wall while waiting for Chloe to get dressed.

"There's a case" She said simply.

"Do you need me Detective?" He asked.

"No thank you, You've done enough for me today." She smiled, Lucifer turned back and smiled back at her.

"I'll be on my way then... And, By any chance, Do you know where Maze went?" He asked with an unsure voice. She didn't answer for a moment but then nodded no.

"I don't know, She never tells me where she's going or what she's doing." She said and opened the door for Lucifer, Walking on the side so Lucifer could pass. "Um... Thank you again Lucifer." She said, Lucifer swallowed and nodded. She wore her shoes, Staring at Lucifer, She smiled and sighed.

"Well... I'll see you later then." She said, Lucifer's smirk came back on his face and he nodded, Walking out of the door. She closed the door behind him and sighed, Trixie didn't have to go to school so she was still asleep, Around five minutes later someone knocked on the door, She rose her eyebrow, It was probably Lucifer. She opened the door to face Dan.

"Where is he?" He asked with an angry voice which shocked her. He tried to come in but she stopped him by putting her arm on the doorway.

"He left. It was just a misunderstanding Dan, It-" Dan slammed the door, Throwing Chloe on the ground, She yelped and looked for her gun but she remembered that she had left it in the house where she took Lucifer to. Dan was looking around the house like a psycho, With a very angry expression. When he didn't find Lucifer there he stormed toward Chloe and took a grip on her neck, Choking her. She hopelessly tried to free herself but she didn't manage to, He seemed stronger than he was before...

"Where is he?" He yelled, His voice seemed too deep and his eyes didn't seem normal. Her face turned red from the pressure and her hands were ripping into Dan's hand but it seemed like he wasn't feeling any pain. As she thought that it was the end for her someone else knocked on the door which was still open.

"My apologise Detective i forgot my phon-" It was Lucifer, A sparkle of hope was built in her, A devilish smile forged on Dan's face and he dropped Chloe toward the wall, She slammed to the wall like an injured puppy, She gasped for air but the amount of pain did not let her be conscious as her sight blackened. Lucifer ran toward Dan and punched him in his stomach, Throwing him feets away onto the living room. His eyes had turned red from anger and he was going to kill Dan. He walked toward Dan and gripped on his neck and brought him up in the air with one hand, His red eyes staring down at him but Dan just smiled. Lucifer's expression changed to confused, Why wasn't he afraid?

"How are you doing Luv?" A feminine voice called. Dan's eyes turned completely black. Lucifer cursed and throw him into the wall in front of him.

"Lilith..." Lucifer spatted. "What are you doing here..." He said with an angry voice. Dan- Well... Lilith laughed out and stood up, Looking at him with a smirk.

"We're going to bring him back... We want him... The poison of God, Not you Lucifer..." She laughed out and she injected a needle into Lucifer's body but Lucifer did not notice that She smiled and chuckled, "And we're going to get him, No matter the consequences..." Lucifer's eyes widened, It wasn't possible... "We'll come back for you and we'll get you..." She whispered and glared at Chloe who was laying lifelessly on the ground, "Take care of her too, I might want to have some fun with her later." The second Lucifer heard that he ran toward Dan and punched him again, Throwing him on the ground, He sat on him and started choking him-her.

"Look at me Lilith... If you hurt a hair on her hair, I will bring you the worst of worst that you could ever imagine," His face turned to his true form, Startling Lilith. "I will torture you for eternity MYSELF" He yelled, his hands started burning up with fire, Burning Dan's neck. Lilith was choking but she laughed out.

"I'll see you later." She said and closed her eyes, Trying to get out of Dan's body but she didn't manage to. She opened her eyes with fear dancing in them. Lucifer smirked.

"Going somewhere?" He asked and punched her as hard as he could, Which knocked her out. He stood up and noticed the black-ish blood on his abdomen but ignored it, He just wanted to run toward Chloe but he noticed someone standing on the other side of the living room, It was Trixie with tears in her eyes... Lucifer froze and for the first time in millions of years, He felt sympathy for a child. He faked a smile and walked toward her.

"Everything is going to be okay... Trixie..." Calling out her name felt weird... Trixie swallowed and stared at him with tearful eyes.

"What are you Lucifer?" She asked with a trembling voice... Lucifer's eyes narrowed... She had seen his true face... He smiled and patted Trixie's shoulder.

"First let's get your mother and you to somewhere safe then we can discuss the custom I had over there." The word 'custom' seemed to relieve Trixie a little, She nodded. Lucifer quickly ran toward Chloe and kneeled beside her, Slapping on her face gently.

"Detective... Chloe can you hear me?" He yelled with concern in his voice. Her neck was bruised and her head was slightly bleeding.

"Maze where ever you are you better come now. I need your help... Please..." He yelled out and to his good luck someone chuckled behind him, He quickly turned only to see the beautiful demon behind him, He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Maze walked toward him and slapped him as hard as she could. His face tilted and he put his hand on his cheek.

"Ouch..." He complained but Maze stared at him with angry eyes... "You slapped me already and I deserved that but why again?" He asked and turned his face back toward Chloe, He took her legs and neck and took her off the ground.

"I'll take her to Lux, You bring Detective's spawn and Lilith..." Maze's eyes widened in confusion... Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes. "There's no time to explain, Just bring Detective Douche and her to Lux and we'll discuss it there... We'll need a doctor as well, Call Doctor Martin..." Maze nodded and stood above Dan's body...

"Well hello Lilith..."

* * *

 **So... How was it? Did you like the story ? :D I really hope you did, Please follow and review on the story that would help me out a lot. :P Love you guys and girls.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, What's up guys, Thank you for the support and following the story. I really hope that you guys are enjoying it, This chapter is really short so accept my apologies, I had to make it short because the next chapter is going to be an important one and if I was going to combine them together it would be really long, So I decided to make this one a little shorter than the other. Love you all :P. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Reytenstiel : Hi, How are you doing :P Thank you so much, I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are enjoying my story. I'll try and make the best out of each chapter. Thank you for the review. Love ya**

* * *

 **AT LUX.**

The elevator's door opened and Lucifer walked out of it with Chloe in his arms. He ran toward his bedroom and put her on his king sized bed, Her breathing was a bit harsh. He put his hand on the back of her head and found his hand covered with blood. He cursed and started shaking her slowly, The sight of her bruised neck and bleeding nose could make him bring hell on earth. Chloe started moving around slowly, She felt a terrible headache and backache as she was getting back her conscious. Lucifer smiled and hugged her loosely. She opened her eyes and felt a massive amount of pain rushing through her body, She squirmed and groaned, Lucifer tried to comfort her.

"Shhh, Try not to move detective..." He said with sympathy and guilt in his voice, It was all his fault... His demons did this to her... They escaped hell... But he couldn't care less about that at the moment. Chloe finally focused on his face.

"Lucifer... What happened... Where's Trixie..." She said with a shaking voice. She remembered Dan choking her and Lucifer arriving there at the right moment to save her, But after that, All she remembered was a blur.

"She's safe Detective... Let's focus on you for now okay?" He whispered while he was sitting by her side, He took a tissue from his bedside table and wiped away the blood on her face and nose. Her sight was a little blurry but she noticed the sadness on Lucifer's face, It was something new... Something she had never seen in him... Not even when she was accusing him of being her father's killer... She felt guilty for bringing him up that much sadness. Her eyes were wet with tears and a brutal pain passed through her neck, She flinched and tried to hold it with her hands, She groaned and shut her eyes. Lucifer grabbed her hand to stop her from touching any other wound.

"Doctor Martin is on her way, Try to get some rest until she arrives, Do not move..." She could swear that she felt a wet drop on her hand... Although he quickly wiped it away... Was he crying? She slowly opened her eyes and found out that the man who stated that he was the devil, Had tears in his eyes. She had never seen him crying... Yes, She had seen him dropping a couple of tears because of anger but she had never seen him crying for 'someone'. Her mouth dropped and she became speechless, Did she really mean that much to him? He noticed the touching expression that she had and he tried to change the subject with a smirk. He secretly wiped away the tears in his eyes as he was checking on his phone.

"Well... Just so you know, It wasn't Detective Douche who attacked you, He was possessed by one of my fool demons, Lilith. Well she's not really a 'demon' but well..." He said, Not making eye contact with the confused Chloe. He searched her body to see if there were any major injuries, Which to her luck, There was none.

"Um... Come again?" She asked with a dizzy head and burning eyes. She felt light headed and she kept thinking about Trixie. Lucifer realized that it wasn't the best time to try and explain to her about demons, So he just passed the subject. As he tried to talk he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, Right where Lilith hit him back at Chloe's house, He ignored the pain and continued.

"Nevermind Detective... Try not to-" He started coughing in his hand and when he looked at his palm, It was colored in red. He sighed and swallowed hard, Trying to hide his blood from Chloe but it seemed to be too late, She slowly sat up straight and took his hand and stared at it with wide eyes.

"Lucifer... You're bleeding," She stared at him with concerned eyes, Lucifer rolled his eyes and tried to pretend like it was nothing important.

"It doesn't matter Detective, My wound probably opened in the fight I had with Lili-" He started coughing again but this time even harder, He ran toward his bathroom and locked the door, His hands were covered in blood and he was feeling dizzy, His head started spinning but he could still hear Chloe slamming on the door while yelling for him to open. As he thought that he was going to pass out, The pain suddenly faded. He blinked a couple of times, Making sure that he was alright and then stared at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath and washed his face and hands.

"Lucifer please open the door..." Chloe begged while knocking on the door, Her neck was burning in pain but she did not even notice it, The only thing that she could care about at the moment was Lucifer. She could now only hear the water running down the sink. He slowly opened the door while his head was still spinning a little. He gazed into her eyes and opened his mouth to talk but his knees lost their powers and he was about to fall when Chloe grabbed him, He was tall and heavy but nothing that Chloe couldn't handle, Her eyes were looking at him with confusion and fear, What was happening to him?

"Lucifer... Lucifer looks at me..." She yelled but Lucifer's eyes did not seem to move. She cursed under her breath and dragged Lucifer to a nearby couch and laid him down. She sat by his side and stared at him, Trying to get his attention. As she wanted to try again and call for him the elevator's door opened and Linda, Maze and Trixie appeared out of it. Linda and Maze froze as they saw the pale Lucifer on the couch but as soon as Trixie saw her mother, She ran toward her and hugged her.

"Why did you and dad have a fight mom?" She asked while sobbing, Chloe hugged her back and looked at Maze, Pointing her head toward Lucifer. She kneeled down and kissed Trixie on her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Let's go and get some sleep monkey, Don't worry about what happened, It was nothing." She stood up and walked Trixie toward one of the rooms in the club, Looking at Lucifer as she walked, He was not moving and he was just gasping and his eyes were staring at the ceiling. Maze sat by his side and examined him while Linda opened her first aid.

"Oh boy..." Maze whispered with an unsure voice, A surprised expression on her face. "This can't be possible..." She whispered in an angry tone. Linda rose her eyebrow.

"What happened to him?" Linda asked while taking Lucifer's temperature, He was literally burning up, But sill not moving a muscle...

"He has been poisoned by a demonic poison... This is not good..." She whispered as she ran toward the bar, Hoping to find something useful. "What do you mean poisoned? How can the Devil be poisoned on earth?" Linda asked with a shocked expression.

"He's been poisoned?" Chloe asked, Startling both Maze and Linda, She overheard them talking and she heard Linda calling Lucifer the Devil which surprised her but she decided that it wasn't important at the moment. Linda swallowed but did not answer, Because she did not have any clue herself... Maze ran toward Lucifer and took his phone.

"Don't have time to explain..." Maze said and started calling Amanediel, He could have helped... Hopefully. Chloe glared at her with angry eyes.

"What do you mean... Tell me what'ss wrong with him." She demanded but Maze ignored her, Linda took her first aid and walked to Chloe and offered her to sit.

"Sweetie she doesn't know what's wrong with him either, Let me just examine you and then we can worry about him." Chloe had totally forgotten about her injuries, She nodded as she was staring down at the now shaking Lucifer... Linda started wiping off the blood on Chloe's head and poured some disinfections on it and then put a bandage on it to keep it from bleeding. She couldn't do anything about her neck and back though.

Amanediel was not answering but then someone else that no one expected appeared out of the elevator... Charlotte Richard. She stormed toward Lucifer, Ignoring everyone completely. Chloe stood up and stared at the lower with wide and angry eyes, They didn't really have the best relationship together.

"Luci... Lucifer answers me please..." She begged as she slowly and gently slapped on Lucifer's cheek. Lucifer was just gasping and he didn't seem to notice anyone around him. Chloe wanted to talk but then Maze started talking.

"Do you know what has happened to him? Has he been poisoned?" She asked with concern in her expression, Of course she was trying to hide it from others. But the actual problem was that Chloe could not control her emotions anymore...

"What the hell is she doing here?" She yelled with angry eyes, Charlotte stood up and glared at her with ravenous eyes.

"My son is in great danger and I'm in no mood to discuss anything with you, And he has saved your life countless times, So just keep your mouth shut and let me try and save his life before it's too late." She snapped at Chloe and sat back by Lucifer's side. Chloe's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor, Her son? What was she talking about?

"I wish he was poisoned... But this is much worse." Charlotte said and swallowed, Maze sighed and closed her eyes, Linda just stared at them with no clue, Trying not to interrupt the goddess.

"His grace is lost..." Charlotte's voice broke at that point and a tear dropped from her eye. Chloe rose an eyebrow, Not understanding what she was talking about, But whatever it was, It seemed like it was important, Cause it hit Maze hard.

"No that's impossible, Only an archdemon has the needed supplements to-" She paused and sighed in anger, "Lilith..." She cursed. Charlotte stood up and watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Lilith is on earth? And she has found Lucifer?" She asked, Chloe chuckled, It seemed like they were all into role-playing stuff. Charlotte glared at her but decided not to argue with her.

"Yeah, She had possessed Dan's body." Maze said, Chloe could not handle it anymore.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Chloe burst at them, She seemed to be on an emotional roller coaster, One second she was angry, Then confused and then she was sad... They both glared at her but before Charlotte could talk Maze walked toward Chloe.

"Look, I can't blame you for not believing Lucifer about the whole Devil thing, And I can't ask you to do it now, All I ask is that you let us do whatever we need to do in order to save Lucifer..." She whispered, Chloe gave a look to Lucifer and nodded. "Alright..." She whispered back. Maze went back to Charlotte.

"How can we help him?" Maze asked. Charlotte looked a bit anxious and unsure.

"There should be a way, I can divine a part of my grace and give it to him, It is going to weaken us both and since it is a goddess grace it might even injure Lucifer, But at least it will stop him from dying which is what's important right now." She said and took off her suit. Maze rose an eyebrow to her statement.

"How are you going to do that?" Maze asked curiously.

"I'm a goddess for crying out loud." She snapped and sat by Lucifer's side and put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes, Taking deep breaths. Chloe rolled here eyes as she was worried about Lucifer's condition. Charlotte's breathing became harsher and her eyes started flinching. Maze noticed that and slightly smiled, Having hope that it was going to work. After a couple of seconds Charlotte's eyes bursted open and they were shining in a lunar blue. Chloe and Linda could not see her eyes because they were standing behind her but they could notice that something was shining on the other side. The same light went through her hands and entered Lucifer's body, Brining his chest a little up from the couch... And suddenly, Everything went normal and Charlotte was thrown back into the ground. Lucifer was not gasping anymore and his eyes were closed like he was in peace.

"Wh... What happened." Chloe asked with an uncertain look, Walking slowly toward Lucifer. Charlotte rubbed her eyes which were now seeing in a blurry way and stood up, Standing there, Holding her breath as she watched Lucifer, Looking a little pale. To everyone's surprise, Lucifer's eyes slowly opened and his body started moving again. He seemed like he couldn't really see anyone but he was trying to find someone.

"Where's... Chloe..." He whispered as his eyes were trying to open but they were burning up, Chloe flinched at her name coming out of Lucifer's mouth, She wasn't really used to it. She rushed toward him and took his hand while laughing in relief, She didn't know how they managed to cure him but she didn't care.

"I'm here Lucifer... Are you okay?" Chloe asked with a low tone. Lucifer's eyes finally opened a little and he was welcomed with the warm sight of Chloe, He smiled and sighed.

"Yes... I'm fine... What ha-" His words died in his mouth as soon as he saw his mother, Staring down at him with peaceful eyes. Ever since he heard that she tried to kill Chloe he didn't really want them to be in the same room. Yet he had to know what happened to him and how was he still alive, He had seen some pretty bad things when he was unconscious, Things that he never wanted to see...

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a curious voice, Charlotte seemed to be offended but she just took a deep breath and smiled.

"Your grace was taken away by Lilith... You were going to die so I had to divine my grace and give a part of it to you..." Lucifer's eyes widened in shock and anger... This was going to hurt her and he was sure that she knew it, Charlotte noticed the anger in his eyes and smiled innocently.

"You were going to die... How could I let you..." She whispered quietly... The emotion and the love in her voice made wiped away Lucifer's anger in a heartbeat and sadness was replaced. He sat up straight, Chloe's hand left him and she sat by her side, Lucifer smiled at Charlotte and hugged her, Closing his eyes as he enjoyed his mother's embrace. She laughed with tears in her eyes.

"But mom... This is going to weaken you... It might even ki-" He was cut off by Charlotte.

"I am a goddess... Missing a part of my grace won't kill me, But a goddess grace in your body might kill you... So we have to get back your grace as soon as possible." She said and pulled away from the hug, Giving hints at Lucifer about Chloe with her eyes. Lucifer swallowed hard and faced the confused Chloe.

"Detective... Thank you for being here, Are you feeling better?" He asked with a lifeless smirk on his face, Chloe's eyes narrowed, He was dying and now he's asking about her health?

"You were dying Lucifer..." She said, Nearly yelling. Lucifer's smirk faded and he nodded.

"Yes Detective... I were dying but as you see is alive and kicking right now." His pale skin said the opposite but Chloe did not want to take any more energy from him by arguing. She just nodded and hugged him as tight as she could... His eyes widened and his heart started beating faster, But he couldn't complain, Because it felt good. Chloe pulled away and smiled at him.

Maze walked by and put her hand on his shoulder, Smiling devilishly. Lucifer smiled and opened his hands for her embrace. Maze's smile widened.

"Yeah I'm not going to hug you." She said, Lucifer smirked. "Well... Any news about our beloved Lilith?" He asked.

"I have Lilith in chains at one of our hideouts, Wanna go and ask her some questions?" She asked.

"Well... I don't see a reason not to"


End file.
